In the past various types of vending systems have been developed, mostly for food and drink type products. Many of these systems are refrigerated, soft drink machines and ice cream sandwich dispensers being probably the most commonly known.
Most vending devices, particularly those that are heated or cooled are relatively small and compact in size and mechanically rather sophisticated and complex. None of the prior vending and dispensing systems known to the Inventor have been capable of accomplishing what he accomplishes with the simplicity and efficiency inherent in the present invention.
In view of the above, it is an object of the present invention to provide a simple and yet highly efficient means for vending live products such as flower and plant arrangements.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a dispensing system wherein both heated and cooled areas are provided for different types of live plants for nonattendant sales vending.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a vending system wherein each of a plurality of selections can be varied in price.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a flower type vending system wherein the product is static until removed after selection and payment.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a vending system which has a plurality of products with varying prices, such prices being readily changeable on a remote control panel.
Another object of the present invention is to provide, in a flower type vending system, an emergency interior lock disengagement means.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent and obvious from a study of the following description and the accompanying drawings which are merely illustrative of such invention.